Many bow sight designs and configurations are known. Bow sights generally have multiple sight points used when shooting arrows at targets positioned at different distances from the archer. Many bow sights include multiple sight points attached to horizontal pins; examples of such bow sights are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,103,568; 5,676,122; and 5,685,081. A more recent development has been a bow sight with vertical pins. An example of a bow sight having vertical pins and a fiber optic sight point at the end of the pins is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,633. A number of U.S. patents disclose bow sights having various other arrangements of sight points. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,234,651; 4,120,096; 5,086,567; and 5,131,153. Each of these designs is intended to provide a sight point for a set target distance. When the bow is shot at a non-horizontal angle (such as uphill or downhill), using the same distance sight point, the resulting shot will be off target.
What is needed is bow sight to compensate for target distance variation caused by changing the shooting angle of the bow.